Tiro de suerte al corazon lunar
by RivWolf1
Summary: Durante una serie de combates realizados en la liga de leyendas, dos campeones descubren algo mas que sus ambiciones, uno que la suerte no puede aplicarse en el amor, y otro que existen mas cosas mas allá del odio y la venganza.
1. Cap 01 - Confrontación

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo una historia que se me ocurrió al momento en que vi las nuevas Skins de luna sangrienta, lo cual me llamo la atención como sería un romance entre dos campeones que, si bien no tienen relación alguna, me gustaría ver como terminarían en una pareja, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado y la disfruten, cualquier recomendación que tengan la aceptare sin problemas e intentare mejorar con ellas, y ahora, espero que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

Era otro día en la grieta del invocador, lugar donde los guerreros, denominados por muchos como campeones, luchadores de habilidades únicas e inigualables combatían por la victoria en los combates, siendo dos de ellos quienes se enfrentaban en el centro de este campo de batalla, Twisted Fate, el Maestro de las Cartas, del bando azul y Diana, el Desdén de la Luna, dándolo todo en un combate sin cuartel para alzarse por la victoria.

Mientras duraba el combate, Twisted Fate lanzaba cartas hacia Diana, quien no podía hacer más que esquivarlas, siendo incapaz de acortar distancia para realizar un combate cercano.

– ¿Es que no sabes otro truco? – Dijo Diana, molesta de no poder conseguir asestarle un Golpe Creciente.

– Solo estoy comenzando – Dijo Twisted Fate con una sonrisa, acto seguido lanzo una carta de color rojo brillante directo al suelo cerca de los pies de Diana, lo que provoca una explocion que tumba a Diana hacia el suelo – La fortuna me sonríe.

Levantandose con dificultad, Diana mira al Maestro de cartas con gran furia en sus ojos – Ya se te acabara la suerte, ¡y cuando eso ocurra lo lamentaras!

En ese instante, Diana lanza un Golpe Creciente directo contra Twisted Fate, el cual no consigue esquivarlo, recibiendo el impacto directo, acto seguido se lanza con Impulso Lunar, golpeándolo directamente en el estomago y lanzándolo al suelo, preparada para dar el golpe final.

– ¡Esto termina ahora! – Lanzando un ataque directo contra el

Tirado en el suelo, Twisted Fate mira como Diana lanza su ataque, aunque este tiene una gran sonrisa – Sera mejor que te quedes quieta vaquera – En un rápido movimiento, lanza una carta de color dorado directo contra ella, la cual impide el movimiento.

– ¡Demonios! – Sin poder moverse, viendo como el Maestro de Cartas se levanta frente a ella

En el momento que Twisted Fate se levanta, lanza un conjunto de cartas cargada de energía directamente hacia ella, ataque el cual Diana recibe directamente el ataque, cayendo inconsciente, posteriormente su cuerpo se desvanece, debido a que fue transportada hacia la base del equipo rojo, donde se preparaba para salir nuevamente al combate.

Luego de casi una hora, los combates en la grieta habían finalizado en este encuentro, debido a que el equipo azul consiguió alzarse con la victoria tras destruir en nexo del equipo contrario, posteriormente todos los campeones que combatían habían regresado a la sala de invocación, en el Instituto de Guerra, donde todos se separaban, llendo a celebrar la victoria o a olvidar la derrota, todos excepto dos de los combatientes.

Buen combate, aunque no lo suficiente – Dijo Twisted Fate caminando hacia afuera de la habitación.

No te acostumbres Fate, la próxima vez me encargare que muerdas el polvo – Dijo Diana, saliendo de la habitación antes que este, bastante molesta.

Twisted Fate solo rio, saliendo de la habitación después de ella, dirijiendose hacia afuera de las instalaciones, en donde termina de encontrarse con su compañero Graves, el Forajido, donde posteriormente se dirigían a la taberna del pueblo cercano para beber un poco.

– Últimamente estas en una racha ganadora Fate, espero que no se te suba a la cabeza – Dijo Graves mientras caminaban

– Vamos, solo soy magnifico, además, nadie puede contra mí, ni en la grieta ni en el póker.

– Solo digo, vi a Diana salir extremadamente molesta, más de lo que suele enfadarse cuando pierde, diría que está casi igual que cuando pierde contra Leona – Dijo Graves entrando a la taberna, seguido de Twisted Fate.

– Todos se sienten mal por las derrotas, no cambiara nada.

Luego de decir esto, ambos se sentaron en la barra, donde los dos se sirvieron una jarra de cerveza de Aguasturbias, posteriormente Twisted Fate se acercó a un juego de póker cercano, donde comenzó a jugar, y haciendo honor a su reputación, gano todos y cada uno de los juegos, haciéndose con una gran cantidad de dinero de las apuestas, junto también con la ropa de los participantes, los cuales se fueron únicamente en ropa interior, luego Twisted Fate y Graves se repartieron las ganancias, yendo después cada uno a sus habitaciones que habían rentado en la misma taberna.

 **-= Perspectiva de Diana=-**

Después de salir de la habitación de invocación se dirigió hacia su alcoba en el mismo instituto, encerrándose en esta, mirando por la ventana como el sol se ponía y había subido la luna a la cual ella representaba, mirando hacia el horizonte, ya no molesta, sino pensativa.

"¿Por qué me molesta tanto lo que él dice?" Decía en su mente sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, apretando levemente los puños, luego, para aclarar su mente, se pone a meditar cerca de la ventana mientras recibe la luz de la luna detrás de ella, sigue así hasta que posteriormente se recuesta en la cama, disponiéndose a dormir, aunque sin poder evitar ver imágenes en su mente del Maestro de las Cartas, sin saber si era solo por odio, por buscar una forma de atacarle o por otro motivo, supuso que era lo primero, por lo que no le dio demasiada importancia y simplemente se puso a dormir.


	2. Cap 02 - Cuida tu espalda

Hola a todos, les agradezco por leer mi historia, me alegra que les haya gustado, y ahora contestare la review que recibí:

-ozz el mago: Gracias por tus comentarios, y si, sé que es algo corto el 1° capitulo, fue más que nada para presentar más o menos como será el comienzo de la situación de ambos y también para expresar como funciona la historia del juego desde mi perspectiva, nuevamente gracias y un saludo ^w^.

Bueno, ahora continuamos con la historia, y nuevamente les digo, si alguno quiere dejar un comentario, una sugerencia o una queja, siéntase libre de decirlo en una review, aunque aviso que todas las review con insultos o mensajes de odio serán eliminados, y sin más preámbulos, de regreso a la historia X3.

* * *

Era bastante temprano, el sol aún no había salido, lo cual la relajaba un poco, en serio no le gusta mucho el día, se estiro un poco y se levantó de la cama, mirando por la ventana para ver como el cielo nocturno que aún quedaba lentamente se comenzaba a iluminar, dando la señal que el amanecer está cerca, razón que hace que pierda el interés en el paisaje y camino al centro de la habitación, comenzando con una pequeña rutina de yoga, la cual había aprendido en uno de sus viajes a Jonia, posteriormente procedió a desvestirse para darse una ducha de agua helada, una costumbre que ella tenía tanto para refrescar sus pensamientos como para mantener su belleza.

-Si me enfrento nuevamente a él, esta vez estaré completamente preparada, no permitiré que me vuelva a humillar nuevamente- Dije golpeando con mi puño uno de los muros de la ducha, dejando que el agua corriera por mi cuerpo -No permitiré que nadie más vuelva a derrotarme nunca más.

Al cabo de un rato salió de la ducha, solo con una toalla que apenas cubría su cuerpo, con el cabello aun húmedo, luego de alrededor de una media hora, ella ya se encontraba vestida y desayunando, aunque su desayuno fue interrumpido por una pequeña melodía en su cabeza, la cual indicaba que había sido invocada por la liga. Decidida, se levantó, dejando su desayuno inconcluso y salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose a la sala de invocación, llegando primera a la sala, viendo como después llegaban Soraka, Varus y Vi, quienes se pusieron a hablar inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser tan temprano?- Dijo Soraka de forma algo adormilada, bostezando después.

-Sabes que nosotros no decidimos eso Soraka, si fuera por mí, nunca formaría equipo con ningún noxiano- Dijo Varus con indiferencia.

-Todos nosotros sabíamos a lo que veníamos cuando decidimos convertirnos en campeones de la liga, no nos podemos quejar, ¿No es así Dia?- Dijo Vi en una mescla entre emoción y cansancio.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames Dia?, mi nombre es Diana, el Desdén de la Luna, y será mejor que se te grabe en la cabeza- Le dije algo molesta, apoyándome en la pared sin verla -Además, la liga de las leyendas no es un juego, no se lo tomen tan a la ligera.

-Si que eres iracunda, con razón estas soltera- Dijo Vi, dando por terminada toda conversación conmigo.

Simplemente se quedó apoyada contra la pared, esperando a los campeones faltantes, luego de unos cuantos minutos al fin habían llegado todos, lo cual provocó que el ánimo de ella decayese aún más al ver quienes a las dos personas que más odiaba en toda la liga, siendo una de ellas su enemiga principal, Leona, el Radiante amanecer, y su nuevo rival, Twisted Fate, el Maestro de las Cartas, al principio se desanimó al verlos, pero después se emocionó, debido a que podría aprovechar para vengarse, aunque algo desilusionada debido a que el Maestro de las Cartas estaría en su mismo equipo, aplazando su venganza.

 **-=Perspectiva de Twisted Fate=-**

Era el comienzo de otro día, como de costumbre se levantó un poco antes de que el sol saliese, una costumbre que obtuvo en sus tiempos como fugitivo, mucho antes de unirse a la liga de leyendas como campeón, y conociendo a su compañero, de seguro Malcolm también (Para los que no lo sepan, el nombre de Graves es Malcolm). Luego de un tiempo termino de alistarse y salió para bajar a la taberna, encontrándose con su camarada bebiendo desde temprano, se acerco a él para pedir algo para desayunar, intentando evitar la gran cantidad de borrachos tirados en el suelo y sentándose en la barra junto a él.

-Viejo, tienes que dejar ese maldito habito de beber en la mañana, ¿Acaso olvidaste lo que ocurrió cuando recibimos el llamado de la liga a mediodía y tú fuiste borracho?, se supone que el alcohólico de la liga es Gragas.

-Venga, eso ya lo se, por eso es que solo bebo una jarra nada más, ya tuve una buena reprimenda por ello- Dijo esto en un tono algo cansado, pero que se le va a hacer.

-Bueno, esperemos que hoy no seamos convocados, me gustaría ir a Zaun, aún tenemos que tratar asuntos con ese cliente que no nos ha pagado.

-Lo se Fate, aunque igualmente podemos ir por la trasportación inmediata a la liga- Dijo tomando su escopeta llamada "Destino" -Además, también me gustaría darle una pequeña visita a ese maldito.

Siguieron hablando, en eso Malcolm pidió unos huevos para su desayuno, aunque no pudo disfrutarlo debido a una pequeña y agradable melodía que escucharon en sus mentes, una melodía que derrumbó todos sus planes, ya que sabían que significaba, ambos habían sido invocados en la liga, por lo que terminaron sus desayunos rápidamente y se dirigieron a la liga, cuando avían llegando se toparon con algunos de los campeones que también fueron invocados, por lo visto en este combate estarían Leona, Garen, Katarina, Ashe, Malcolm y yo, aunque aún no sabrían quienes serían sus aliados y enemigos, todos entraron al edificio, donde ses encontraron con el resto de campeones, entre los cuales está la campeona que más le odia en toda la liga, inclusive puede que más que Evelyn, en eso se prepararon para ingresar a las dos salas de invocación, notándose que tuvo la mala suerte de que ella estaría en el mismo equipo que el, lo cual le da mala espina, en el equipo rojo se encontrarían Diana, Malcolm, Ashe, Soraka y Twisted Fate, mientras que en el equipo azul estarán Garen, Vi, Katarina, Varus y Leona. En eso entraron a sus respectivas salas, donde a la primera oportunidad se acercó a Diana.

-Hola "Compañera", espero que no hallan remordimientos, jeje.

-Ponte en mi camino y me da igual que seas mi aliado, te asesinare de todas formas- Dijo con un rostro lleno de ira -Además, ahora tengo otro objetivo en este combate.

-Así que no soy el único al que odias- Dije con una sonrisa pícara, suponiendo que se refería a Leona, ya que no es secreto en la liga de la enemistad entre ellas dos -Y yo que creía que era especial.

-Ya vasta compañero, es hora de concentrarnos- Dijo Graves posando su mano en mi hombro, haciendo que me aleje un poco de ella, dejándola en paz.

Una vez todos estaban listos fuimos enviados a la grieta del invocador, preparándonos rápidamente y todos salimos de inmediato a tomar nuestras posiciones, como de costumbre el Maestro de las Cartas fue a la zona central de la grieta, mientras que el Desdén de la Luna fue a la parte superior.

Luego de varios enfrentamientos ya había caído la primera línea de torres externas de ambos equipos, además de que el equipo azul había conseguido asesinar al dragón de los océanos, mientras que el equipo rojo derroto al dragón de los infiernos, en eso, de sorpresa, Ashe había lanzado una Flecha de Cristal Encantada, la cual impacta en Varus, quien se encontraba escapando por el rio, bastante débil, y aunque la flecha no lo derroto, dio tiempo suficiente para que Twisted Fate aparezca cerca de el, escogiendo una carta roja y lanzándosela, impactando directamente en el, derrotándolo.

Mientras tanto, cerca de ese lugar, en la guarida del Espino Rojo, Leona, el Radiante Amanecer se estaba enfrentando contra Diana, el Desdén de la Luna, se encontraban combatiendo entre si, donde Diana lanza un Golpe Creciente, pero Leona logra disminuir el daño con su Eclipse, posteriormente lanza su Espada del Cénit contra Diana, la cual recibe el impacto, pero consigue lanzar a tiempo su Cascada Pálida, la cual le ayuda a protegerse del daño, pero Leona aparece frente a ella y le acierta un golpe con su Escudo del Amanecer, dejando a Diana bastante aturdida.

-Ya detén esto, deja tal mentalidad y recobra el sentido, yo puedo hacer que te dejen de llamar hereje si dejas esas absurdas ideas- Dijo Leona con determinación.

-Nunca seguiré sus ideales… ¿Me escuchaste?... ¡JAMAS ACEPTARE SUS IDEAS!- Dijo consiguiendo recuperar algo del sentido, pero aún se sentía débil.

-Entonces no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Dicho esto, Leona levanto su espada, apunto de darle un golpe con su Llamarada Solar, mientras que Diana no podía hacer nada mas que cerrar los ojos para recibir el impacto, ya que antes de enfrentarse a Leona ya se había enfrentado contra Garen y estaba bastante débil, de repente, por sorpresa, una carta de color dorado impacta directamente contra Leona, impidiendo que ella pudiese lanzar su ataque.

-Lo siento Leona, me caes bien, pero solo yo puedo molestar a esta dama- Dijo con una sonrisa, lanzando tres cartas contra ella, las cuales le causan bastante daño.

-Maldito Twisted Fate…- Dijo Leona apoyándose con su espada para no caer.

-No te pedí ayuda…- Dijo Diana, consiguiendo ponerse de pie con dificultad.

En eso, por sorpresa, aparece Katarina, quien intento atacar a Diana por sorpresa, pero lo que recibió fue un escopetazo que la lanzo al lado de Leona, mientras que Graves, el Forajido recargaba su arma

-Los ataques sorpresa no son algo que deban hacer…- Dijo Graves con una sonrisa.

-Ya que ese es nuestro estilo- Dijo preparando una carta para atacar.

En eso Leona y Katarina se lanzaron al ataque, pero fueron detenidas por los disparos de la escopeta de Graves, haciendo que se muevan con dificultad, luego Twisted Fate lanza dos conjuntos de cartas contra ambas, dañándoles bastante, y luego, para finalizar, Graves lanza su ataque más poderoso, Daño Colateral, el cual derriba a ambas campeonas.

-Regresa a la fuente Diana, te necesitaremos recuperada para la pelea de equipos- Dijo Graves, siguiendo a Twisted Fate, quien se fue sin decir nada.

-Supongo… Que no es tan estúpido como creí…- Dijo Diana, regresando a la fuente por medio de un hechizo que todos aprenden al ingresar en la grieta.

Después de que ella regresase a la fuente del equipo rojo, salió nuevamente, completamente preparada, en ese momento el equipo rojo comenzó a combatir aprovechando su ventaja, derribando la línea central del equipo enemigo hasta su inhibidor rápidamente, asesinando después al dragón ancestral para conseguir la fuerza necesaria para derribar completamente la base enemiga y destruir su nexo, haciendo que todos regresen a las salas de invocación por la victoria del equipo rojo, dándose todos sus felicitaciones y reprimendas para luego irse, en eso, Diana alcanza a Twisted Fate, quien estaba solo en uno de los pasillos, ya que Graves tuvo que ir a ver a alguien sin él.

-Hola señorita, entiendo que quiera enfrentarse conmigo, pero por desgracia se nos tiene prohibido pelear en la liga, tendrás que esperar hasta que seamos invocados- Dijo con su típica sonrisa, caminando al lado de ella.

-No es eso Fate- Dijo Diana sin verlo directamente -Vine a agradecerte por ayudarme en el combate, si no fuese por ti me habría derrotado y habríamos perdido la ventaja que nos permitió ganar.

-No tienes que agradecer, pero me temo que si quieres declararte me tendré que negar, ya tuve malas experiencias en el amor y fue suficiente- Dijo Sonriendo de forma burlona.

-¡Deja de jugar!, nunca te vería de esa forma, solo vine a agradecerte y nada más, y no pienses que te he perdonado- Dijo sacando su arma y apuntándola contra el -Tu sigues siendo uno de mis principales objetivos y no me detendré hasta derrotarte.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta, caminando de regreso a su alcoba, mientras que Twisted Fate solo la miraba irse, aunque sin la típica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, sino que con un rostro mas serio, solo desviando la mirada para irse cuando ella desaparece de la vista al doblar en uno de los pasillos, caminando en direcciones separadas y opuestas, mirando hacia el frente.


End file.
